


Move In Day

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: herhellhound [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt: "Marrish moving in together"</p><p>Taken from my sideblog @herhellhound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move In Day

Jordan kissed Lydia’s neck until she stirred awake.

“What time is it?” She mumbled.

“A little before ten,” he answered.

Lydia groaned.

She was supposed to leave Beacon Hills at eleven if she wanted to be on time for work-study.

“I don’t want to go,” She muttered, turning around to bury her face against Jordan’s chest.

He smiled, running his hand through her hair. “I don’t want you to go either, but you have to.”

“Can’t I just stay here with you?” Lydia whined sleepily. “If I go back I won’t get to wake up in your arms for five whole days.”

He didn’t respond for a moment, then said,”Move in with me.”

Lydia pulled away enough so she could see his face. “What?”

“Let’s find a place near your school and move in together,” Jordan suggested, looking more nervous than she’d ever seen him.

“You’d really want to do that?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah, I mean, if you want to,” Jordan said, sounding a little shy about it.

Lydia surged forward and kissed him.                                                                                

“Is that a yes?” He asked when she finally pulled away.

 

* * *

 

“Jordan, watch out!” Lydia shouted.

“Wha—Ah!”

Jordan fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Lydia rushed over to her groaning boyfriend, helping him sit up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, what did I trip on?” He looked around, hoping to find what had made him face plant.

“You tripped on the box of books I asked you _three times_ to take upstairs,” She said with a smirk.

“Ugh, okay, I’ll take them up now,” Jordan promised.

“You could at least pretend you’re not amused,” he added when her smile widened.

“Where’s the fun in that?” She teased.

He got up, muttering under his breath about stupid boxes being in his way.

“Someone’s grumpy today,” Lydia commented as she went to finish unpacking her movie collection.

“I’m not grumpy,” he said, in what was obviously his ‘I’m grumpy’ tone.

“Mmhm.”

Jordan picked up the box and headed upstairs to put the box away, deciding he’d let Lydia unpack it later for smiling at his pain.

When he went downstairs, he didn’t see his favorite red head where he last saw her in the living room.

“Lydia?” He called.

She didn’t answer him.

He went to the kitchen, but she wasn’t there either.

“Lyds?” He called a bit louder.

Nothing.

She wasn’t in the dining room, or the bathroom so he went upstairs. He looked through all the rooms and called for her again, but she wasn’t there.

Panic started to build in his chest and he ran downstairs to investigate.

Something grabbed his leg when he walked by the couch and Jordan let out a high pitched scream he hadn’t known he was capable of making.

It wasn’t until the lilt of Lydia’s laugh reached his ears that he realized what had grabbed him.

“Lydia!” He exclaimed weakly.

Lydia was now rolling on the floor laughing.

“Oh my god! You scared the crap out of me!” Jordan shouted.

Lydia sat up, still laughing, only to be tackled by her boyfriend.

“Hey!” She protested.

Jordan pinned her arms above her head using only one hand. “Stop laughing at me! I was worried something happened to you!”

Lydia made a choking noise as she abruptly forced herself to stop. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t know you could scream like that.”

The humor in the situation hit him and he laughed as he said, “Me neither.”

“Maybe you should be the Banshee,” Lydia teased.

“Only if that means I get to see you walking around half naked as the Hellhound,” He stipulated.

Lydia laughed. “Deal.”

A moment passed where they were just looking into each other’s eyes, smiling and then Lydia’s hand was on the back of Jordan’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. He deepened the kiss and didn’t stop until they needed to breathe, then opting to kiss her neck.

“You’re not trying to get out of unpacking are you?” Lydia asked, a little out of breath.

“Never,” Jordan mumbled against her neck.

“Good, “Lydia said, squirming out from under him and getting up quickly, “then let’s get busy.”

Jordan got up with a reluctant sigh. “I’ll unpack the dishes.”

Lydia kissed his cheek and he perked right up.

 

* * *

 

Lydia laid in the middle of the floor next to Jordan, admiring their handy work. They’d decided to paint their guest room a light shade of grey, thinking they wanted it to look modern.

“You’ve got paint on your face,” Jordan said.

Lydia frowned, touching her face. “Where?”

Jordan reached towards her.

“Riiiiiight _there_!” He exclaimed, suddenly swiping his thumb across her cheek and smearing paint on her.

“You _didn’t_!” She gasped.

“I did.” He said triumphantly, flashing his perfect teeth at her.

“Oh, it’s on!” She declared, scrambling to get her paint brush.

Before she could even turn around from grabbing the brush, she felt his strong hands grab her arms and then retract. She felt the paint left behind and that spurred her to whip around swipe a stripe across his neck, knowing he was ticklish there.

He laughed and tried to get her again, but she ducked and managed to get paint on his side where his shirt had hiked up.

Jordan twisted around and grabbed Lydia in a bear hug, using the opportunity to slide his hands up her tank top and leave grey handprints on her lower back. Meanwhile, Lydia batted the brush against his side, getting splats of paint on his arm and shirt.

“Cheater!” Lydia accused as he ran his hands up her back, leaving a trail of paint.

Jordan smiled. “All’s fair in love and war.”

“Is that so?” Lydia asked.

Jordan nodded.

“Okay, then I guess I can do this!” Lydia wrapped her legs around his waist, throwing him off balance with the sudden shift in weight, causing him to loosen his grip on her.

She managed to unwrap her legs before he fell with her on top of him.

To add insult to injury, Lydia painted both sides of his face.

When she reached over to dip her hands in the paint well, Jordan wrapped his arms around her and turned them over, straddling her waist.

Jordan stared into Lydia’s eyes and they both started laughing at how ridiculous they looked. It felt nice to laugh at themselves.

Then Jordan noticed Lydia flick her eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes and everything shifted.

“I love you,” Jordan said, tucking Lydia’s hair behind her ear, getting paint there too.

Lydia smiled, reaching up to touch his face. “I love you too.”

“I’d hope so or moving in together would be a mistake,” he mumbled against her lips.

Jordan kissed her chastely, but Lydia had another idea and kept him right in place when he tried to pull away, licking her way into his mouth once he got the hint.

The paint war was momentarily forgotten as things escalated into something even more fun.

When their friends unexpectedly came by with dinner, they pretended not to see the handprints on Lydia’s thighs or the ones on the back of Jordan’s neck. All in all, it was a good move in day.  


End file.
